Kitten Number 5
by Rhetorical Answers
Summary: The kittens of Koneko get a new kitty to play with. M/M, S/OC, other pairings implied, violence, language... you know... the good stuff
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Shane Alexander.

Warnings: Shounen-ai, implied yaoi, random strangers dying... the usual

Author notes: I'm an exchange student in Germany. My mothertongue is English, but because I've been in Germany for 8 months, my English is beginning to suffer. Cut me some slack. I will triple edit to catch as many mistakes as possible.

Kitten Number 5 (Prolouge)

Yohji sighed as he opened up Koneko to the shrieks and sighs of teenaged and middle-aged women alike, just like he did yesterday and the day before that and the day before that. He shuffled lazily back to the cash register as the mob forced themselves into the flowershop. He took a deep breath before putting a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. "Ladies, ladies, ladies! There are enough flowers for everyone!" He grinned and winked. Half the mob collapsed.

"Yohji!" Omi scolded as he rapped the back of the tall blonde's head. "Poor Ken-kun's back hasn't recovered from dragging out the last group of girls. Now get to work!" Yohji sighed heavily as the aforementioned burnette and the resident redhead made their ways into the work place. "Alright then... I'm off to school! Ja ne!" With that, Omi waved goodbye and took off in a brisk jog, mainly to escape the girls who were proceeding to follow him.

Soon the younger girls left for school and the housewives went about their chores. The day grew into a lazy daze until a boy looking about 19 stepped into the flower shop. He had simple brown hair and stood at about 5'8". He smiled at Yohji as he approached the counter. "Excuse me," he began. His Japanese was riddled with a thick American accent. "I'm new to the area and I've been lost for quite some time. Would you mind if I used your bathroom?"

Yohji nodded slowly. This was an odd request. He whistled for Ken. "Ken, take him to the bathroom." The Ken gave Yohji a strange look and then gestured with his head for the stranger to follow.

Aya approached Yohji. "There are public bathrooms just around the corner. Everyone knows that." He said coldly and a little confused.

"Very true. And judging on his skill with Japanese, he's no tourist. Granted, he has an accent, but he can speak it fast and clearly. I'm just as cautious of him as you are." Aya nodded. "We give them 5 minutes, if they're not back, we close up shop and investigate." Aya nodded once more in agreement.

-UPSTAIRS-

"Here's the bathroom," Ken said as he gestured to the door. He watched the boy carefully observing his every movement.

"Thanks!" The boy bowed his head with appriciation and then waited in the doorway.

"Well?" Ken asked. "What are you waiting for?"

"Me? Nothing... You don't have to wait either. I can let myself out." He smiled kindly.

Ken closed his eyes and scratched the back of his head. "I'll stay... this shouldn't be more than 5 minutes. Besides, Yohji and Aya can handle the sho-" His sentence was cut off as the boy's elbow connected with his face and sent him sprawling to the ground.

The boy sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't want to do that," his voice had changed from one of kindness to one of annoyance and his accent disappeared completely," but I can't go about my business with you here." With that, he dragged the dazed and confused Ken's head into the bathroom and slammed it in the door once. Not hard enough to kill him or cause permanent damage, but enough to knock him out. "And now I find out who the mysterious little kittens are..." With that, the boy began to scoure the apartment for any detail he could find.

-DOWNSTAIRS-

Yohji glanced at his watch. "7 minutes have passed... Close up!"

A minute or so later, he and Aya were creeping cautiously upstairs making no noise. Because they were silent, they could hear an occasional russtle or footsteps running hurridly through the apartment.

Aya reached the top first and quickly discovered the unconscious Ken lying half in and half out of the bathroom. Aya was about to call for Yohji when he felt something collide with his head and he heard a vase break.

"That's a shame... it looked expensive," The assailant said before stuffing a rag drenched with chlorophyl into the redhead's face. "Sleep well!"

The boy stood up. "And now for the blonde... Where could he be hidin-!" The boy felt his legs go out from underneathe him and the next thing he knew he was on his stomach. "When'd you get behind me?" He asked amused as he stood up. He looked around and saw no one. "What the...?" He cautiously stepped forward and he hit the ground once more. It was then he saw a silver glint in the light. He grinned and wiped the blood from his lip. "So you're the kitten who likes to play with yarn. Well, I've got some toys too." At this, he sat up and pulled a stiletto from a concealed sheathe under his pant legs. He made quick work of all the wires.

He put the knife away and stood up dusting off his hands. "Okay! I put my toys away! Now you put yours away and play nice little kitten!" As he said that he turned and saw the blonde step from his hiding place in the kitchen.

"Who are you?" Yohji asked through gritted teeth.

"Well, I'm not your killer, if that's what you're thinking. I'm just after some information. I have explicite orders to leave you all alive." He examined his nails in an aloof manner as he said that. "Clearly, I can't get my work done with you awake. So it's gotta be bed time for you too." As he said this, he shifted into a fighting stance. "Watch out, I'm trained in Muay Thai."

"Bring it, punk." Yohji said as he brought up his fists.

"Yohji! Why's the store closed right now?" A new voice could be heard from the stairs.

Yohji and the boy quickly looked towards the stairs. "Omi! Don't come u..." Yohji began but trailed off mid-sentence when he looked back at the intruder. The intruder gave Yohji a confused look before he felt his feet swept out from underneathe him.

"You're right... It was expensive." A cold voice began. "And so's this!" The boy opened his eyes in time to see the redhead bringing a vase down upon his face causing everything to go black.

"What was that noise!" Omi stopped when he reached the landing at the top of the stairs. He surveyed the scene and whistled. He had to hand it to the intruder. The only mess was the two broken vases and Ken's slightly stirring body. "Well then... You two tie him up. I'll call Manx and start to work on Ken's wounds."

-END PROLOUGE-

So what did you all think?

Review, bitte


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Shane Alexander.

Warnings: Shounen-ai, implied yaoi, random strangers dying... the usual

Author notes: I'm an exchange student in Germany. My mothertongue is English, but because I've been in Germany for 8 months, my English is beginning to suffer. Cut me some slack. I will triple edit to catch as many mistakes as possible.

Kitten Number 5

A few hours later, the boy began to stir.

"Guys!" Omi called. He was currently on watch duty.

Upon hearing the voice, the boys' eyes shot open and he attempted to sit up, but due to the ropes around his arms, wrists and legs, he just managed to fall onto the floor. "Untie me you fuckers!" His voice was muffled since he was facedown in the carpet.

"Not until he get answers," Ken said as he pulled the boy back onto the sofa by his hair. The boy hissed in pain. "Think that hurts? Try having your head slammed in a door." Ken gritted his teeth as he spoke.

"Ken! Don't treat him so roughly!" A female voice said sternly. The boy looked around for the source of the voice. There, in the corner of the room stood a redhead with legs a mile long. "Persia's orders." She added when she noticed Ken's dirty look.

"And speaking of Persia," Yohji started as the lights dimmed and the TV screen lit up. They were met with the same mysterious shadow like everytime, and once greetings had been exchanged Persia asked for the boy to be brought forward.

"What is your name?" Persia asked the boy. "Keep in mind you're tied up in a room with four trained assassins who're quite upset with what you've done to them previously."

Almost immediatley after saying this, the boy blurted out, "Shane Alexander!" Persia asked him if it was really his name. "Yes! God, I swear! I have my American driver's license in my wallet. It's in my back-right pocket."

"That won't be nescessary. You seem to realize the consequences of lying. Who do you work for?" Persia continued.

"No one. I'm a mercenary, infiltrator, assassin... you name it, I do it." Shane said taking a deep breath.

"What was your mission and who hired you?"

"My mission was to find out as much as possible about Weiss Kreuz a.k.a. the 'four cats'. I was to leave them all alive, but use force if nescessary. I don't know who hired me. He'd contact me by letters that were left while I was asleep," Shane soon realized how ludicrious his story sounded. "I swear thats the truth! I don't know who he is! I don't even know if it's a he!" By this point, Shane's breath was getting uneven and tears were starting down his face.

"Don't worry, I believe you. What did you learn?" Amusement seemed to dance in Persia's eyes.

"I learned that the four men employed by 'Koneko' are assassins of the group Weiss Kreuz employed by Kritiker. Comprising Weiss Kreuz are: Fujimiya Aya, codename Abyssinian, age 21. Hidaka Ken, codename Siberian, age 19. Kudou Yohji, codename Balinese, age 21. Tsukiono Omi, codename Bombay, age 17." Shane recited the information like clockwork.

The four men were shocked. How had he managed to learn so much?

"Impressive. How did you learn this?" Persia pressed further.

"I found files under a mattress in one of the bedrooms. The room as quite neat and there was a large computer in it. I tried the computer, but there was too much protection on it," Shane closed his eyes and began to calm himself.

"Omi!" Ken yelled. The yound blonde blushed and looked down. Aya and Yohji were glaring at him as well.

"Sorry! I was doing paperwork last night, and I got really tired so I went to bed. This morning, I didn't have time to refile it before I left for school so I shoved them under the mattress thinking they would be okay! I was wrong! I made a mistake," Omi said apologizing.

Ken, Aya and Yohji began to berate their teammate for his carelessness until Persia cleared his throat signaling for quiet.

"Impressive for someone so young." Shane blushed and murmured a quick thank you. "Manx, his money." The redhead nodded when he said this and picked up a suitcase she had carried in with her. She set the suitcase before Shane and opened it. Inside were stacks of American bills. "You will find that all $200,000 are present. I am a man of my word."

Shane was dumbstruck. Weiss was just as confused.

"You?" Shane asked. Persia nodded. "Why?"

"I've heard stories of a young mercenary's skill. I wanted to find out if the rumors were true or not. They are." Shane's jaw dropped. "Manx, untie him." She did as told.

Shane stood up uneasily and stretched to get the blood flowing back into his limbs. "The money is really mine?" Shane asked cautiously.

"It is... and along with the money, I'm offerring you an opportunity to join Weiss." Persia laced his fingers in front of his face.

A split second later, Shane shook his head. "Nuh-uh. I don't do sides. Exactly why I'm a mercenary."

Persia sat back. "Well, you have two options, as I see it. Take your money and leave. But remember, you know too much now. Much too much. We WILL be after you and we WILL follow you until you have been subdued. We can't let Weiss's presence be known to the world, afterall." Shane narrowed his eyes at this. He understood exactly what was going on. "Or, you can stay, keep the money and join Weiss. Either way, you get the money. Would you like to reconsider now?"

Shane laughed in a frustrated manner. "Well I'm fucked, aren't I? I can fight your guys again and possibly come out on top... but that's assuming you don't have more underlings, and I'm assuming you have more. On the other hand, I can stay and split future profits." He put a hand against his forehead and thought for a moment. "You win," he said silently. Weiss looked far from pleased.

"Wonderful! Omi, put a file together for Shane immediately. And to Weiss as a whole, Shane is your team member now. Treat him as you treat each other. That is all." With this being said, Persia disappeared from the screen and the lights in the room began to come back on.

Shane looked around nervously. Aya looked at him indifferently. Yohji gave him a look of distrust. Ken appeared to be downright pissed and Omi looked nervous. Manx approached him. "I can take the money. Kritiker will set up a bank account for you. I will make sure this is deposited." Manx smiled warmly and wrestled the money from Shane's hands. He opened his mouth to say something before Manx cut him off. "We'll make sure your other funds are transferred into this account as well." Shane closed his mouth and looked at the floor. She then left.

After five minutes of akward silence, Aya went upstairs, Yohji followed him muttering something about needing a cig, Ken flopped onto the sofa and turned on a soccer game. The noise of the TV filled the room until Omi approached Shane.

"Could you come with me so we can get your file filled out?" Omi asked nervously but warmly. Shane nodded. He followed Omi to another part of the basement. Filing cabinets lined the walls and a lone computer sat at a dask. Omi booted up the computer and gestured for Shane to sit next to him.

Once the computer was running, Omi began his questions. "Alright... Full name in the order of last, first and then middle."

"Alexander, Shane Elaeus." Omi gave him a puzzled look when he said his middle name. "It's the name of a Greek village in some myth. My mom was huge into mythology. Spelled E-L-A-E-U-S." Omi nodded and typed away.

"Birthdate please."

"January 18th, 1992"

"You're 17?" Omi questioned. "You look to be about 19."

Shane laughed. Omi smiled. Shane's laugh was pleasant. "Yeah, I get that a lot. Here's my lisence for proof." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out an American license. Omi nodded.

"Alright then... Nationality?"

"German. I'm from the US, but my grandparents immigrated from Germany. My mom managed to find a German man, so I'm 100% German." Shane explained. Omi recorded this on the computer.

"Bloodtype?"

"O+."

"Perfect... if any of us lose too much, we can just go to you...," Shane smiled at the comment and nodded. Omi rambled off more questions until he reached profficiencies. "How do you fight?"

"Well, I prefer stilettos and the like, but I'm decent at hand-to-hand. I've been trained in Muay Thai boxing." Omi whistled.

"Very nice. How good are you with knives would you say?" And before Omi could even finish asking this question, Shane had already whipped out his concealed knife and pressed the flat part to Omi's throat. Omi swallowed hard.

"That good," Shane said with a devlish grin. He resheathed the knife and laughed. Omi laughed nervously too.

A half hour later, the two were done and they went back into the sitting area where Ken was still watching soccer. "Alright, I've got some homework to do now, but Ken can show you to our extra room which is techincally yours now. Right Ken?" Omi emphasized the last part and shoot Ken a look. Ken shot a look back, grumbled and stood up.

"Follow me," He said rudely to Shane. Omi gave Shane a sympathetic look and mouthed 'give it time' to him before he went off to do his homework. Ken led Shane back up through the flower shop, back up into the apartment and up one more set of stairs before going down a long hallway. He stopped at a door and pushed it open.

"The key is lying on the desk. You'll want to open up the windows to air out the room. We haven't used it in quite some time. That's my room, Yohji's, Aya's and Omi's. There's a bathroom. You'll be sharing with Yohji." He pointed to various doors as he said this. "Upstairs is a training room and gym. Downstairs is the kitchen, living room and as you already know, a second bathroom." Ken said the last part bitterly. He then turned to leave, but stopped when he heard Shane mutter something. "What was that?"

"I said I'm sorry. I was under orders. You would've done the same were you in my position. I had an obstacle and I needed to get around it." Shane looked at Ken as he said this. Ken sighed heavily and touched the bump on his head. He hadn't expected an apology.

"Apology accepted, kid. Don't think much of it, and more importantly, don't do it again... At least not to any of us. We're a team now." He smiled at Shane and extended his hand in a handshake. Shane grasped it firmly. With the handshake finished, an akward air set in. "Well... Dinner in 30. I'll holler when it's finished." Ken quickly went back downstairs and left Shane alone in his new room.

Shane stepped into the room and surveyed it. The walls were completely white and bare. A double bed was pushed against the wall underneathe one of the two windows. A bed side table stood next to it. Along the opposite wall, next to the door was a desk. The last empty wall had a built in closet. Shane stepped in and opened up the closet door. Plents of shelfspace and plenty of hanger space. He nodded in approval. He then opened the two windows and let in the cool night air of Tokyo. He flopped on his bed afterwards, closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh.

Maybe this team thing wasn't going to be so bad...

-End chapter 1-

Review please!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Shane Alexander.

Warnings: Shounen-ai, implied yaoi, random strangers dying... the usual

Author notes: I'm an exchange student in Germany. My mothertongue is English, but because I've been in Germany for 8 months, my English is beginning to suffer. Cut me some slack. I will triple edit to catch as many mistakes as possible. Also, some events that occur are purely fictional. Such as the assassination of a British prime minister. Purely fictional.

Kitten Number 5

As Shane was musing over his new situation, a knock on the door frame brought him back to reality. He opened his eyes and sat up. Yohji stood at the door.

"Everything okay, kiddo?" Yohji asked before stepping in the room. Shane nodded. "Good. It's a nice sized bedroom. Ken also informed me you'd be sharing a bathroom with me." Shane nodded again. "That's cool. Just, remember to put the seat down and don't be surprised if you go in in the morning and there's a woman in there." Yohji gave Shane a grin when he said this. Shane smiled slightly and gave a quick laugh.

Soon silence filled the room. Neither of them knew what to say beyond this point. "Er... well, dinner is ready now, so come down whenever you get hungry." Yohji said before nodding at Shane and leaving the room.

Once Yohji reached the kitchen, he took his place at the dinner table and the others looked at him expectantly. "What?" He asked.

"Is Shane coming down?" Omi asked.

"I don't know. I gave him the option. I didn't want to force him to eat if he wasn't hungry," Yohji said before serving himself. The others looked unsure but changed expressions when they heard footsteps come bounding down the stairs.

Shane appeared at the bottom landing and quickly took the free seat next to Aya. Silently, the five began dinner.

Not a word was said until Omi looked at Shane and opened his mouth and asked, "Where are you from in the US, Shane?"

Shane put his fork down and finished chewing. "I was born in New York, New York."

Omi seemed disappointed at such a simple answer. "Okay... Your name is really American, but you said you're completely German. Why's that?"

Shane sighed. "Shane Alexander isn't my birthname. I changed it for personal reasons when I was about 12. I was born Amadeus Prüße, which is totally German." Shane went back to eating.

"Okay. Have you been living in Japan long? You don't have an accent at all." Omi pressed for more about Shane.

"No. I've been here about 2 weeks. I only came here to find you four," Shane closed his eyes and exhaled deeply before continuing. "The owners of the orphanage I grew up in were Japanese. Their daughter was a friend of mine growing up, but she refused to talk to me unless I spoke Japanese. So, she began to teach me... That was about 14 years ago. I still write her letters which is how I kept my Japanese in shape."

"Oh... Where were you before Japan?" Omi asked.

"Germany. Just traveling throughout the country and doing the occasional odd job that popped up. I was there for about a year," Shane said counting the months in his head.

"Oh wow! So you speak English, German and Japanese? That's impressive," Omi complimented the boy. Shane responded with a mumble. "What happened to your parents?"

Shane immediately tensed up at this question. "I'd rather not talk about that." Omi, sensing he had touched a sensitive subject stopped his questioning Dinner returned to silence.

Shane finished first and just as he was leaving the table, Aya cleared his throat. Shane looked at him. "Put your dishes in the sink and don't get too comfortable yet. You'll be doing everyone's dishes tonight too. And tomorrow. And the day after that. That's payment for breaking those vases." Shane cringed when he heard this. "Each dish is about 30 cents. Which means you'll be done in about... never." Shane's jaw dropped and he began to protest. "You see," Aya continued, "those vases were a gift from a very dear family member of mine. Sentimental value is priceless. Enjoy your new job." Shane glared at the red head.

"Can't argue with that logic," Ken said as he piled his plate and utensils on top of Shane's.

"Welcome to the team," Yohji said following suit.

"Sorry...," Omi said adding to the pile.

Shane stormed into the kitchen. But returned a minute later with a satisfied grin. "At my aunt's home in Germany, the rules were that whoever cooks, cleans up the mess. Who cooked?" All eyes shifted to Aya. Aya glared daggers at Shane. "Well, looks like I'm not the only one cleaning tonight." Shane turned on his heel and strode proudly back into the kitchen.

"He'll fit in just fine, I think," Yohji said with a laugh before heading outside to smoke a cig.

An hour and several arguments over proper cleaning methods later, Shane was back in his room and he was verging on sleep when Yohji knocked on his door once more. "Oi, kiddo. Manx just stopped by. Here's your bank card, a valid Japanese ID, passport, etc." He laughed when he saw Shane's look of surprise. "That's Kritiker for you. They get the job done, fast. Rest up kiddo. Tomorrow you and I are going shopping and then I'm showing you the ropes of the flower shop." Shane nodded, but looked displeased at the prospect of a day job. Yohji then muttered a quick goodnight and shut the door behind him.

Shane lay back down and within moments, sleep overtook the tired boy.

The room had filled with sunlight by the time someone came knocking on Shane's bedroom door. Shane moaned and sat up groggily. Omi pushed the door open tenatively. "Shane, I'm leaving for school now. Yohji says you have a half hour before he leaves without. Bye!" And as quickly as he was there, Omi was gone again.

Slowly, Shane made his way to his bathroom. He quickly showered and slipped back into the clothes he was wearing the day before. He then started downstairs. Once in the kitchen he poured himself a cup of coffee, quickly downed the mug and rinsed it out. He checked himself for his wallet and once he was sure he was ready, he headed to the flower shop down below.

"Morning, kiddo!" Yohji greeted him brightly. "I was just about to get you. You ready?" Shane nodded in the affirmative. "Alright then. We'll take my car." Soon, the two were speeding through the streets of Tokyo.

Back at the flower shop, Ken and Aya were taking care of business. "So what do you think of Shane?" Ken asked suddenly.

Aya stopped for a minute, considering the question. "He got us pretty good yesterday. You were out like a stone, and I smelled the chlorophyl before he placed it against my face, so I managed to fake it. As long as he fights like that and he plays as one of the team, I don't see any problems." Aya went back to moving pots.

"I guess so," Ken said as he went back to sweeping.

Several hours later, Yohji and Shane returned in a car filled with shopping bags. It took 5 trips to get them all inside and up to Shane's room. Once back in the flower shop and in a new and very clearly expensive outfit, Shane sat himself on the counter.

"Guys, this kid is loaded. Including the money from Persia and his old bank account, $750,000. No fuckin' lie," Yohji said shaking his head in disbelief. Ken's jaw dropped and Aya's eyes widened.

"What kind of jobs have you been doing?" Ken asked.

"Mostly small things. Taking down drug dealers, mob bosses, et cetera. I've been known to dabble in politics on occasion. Remember the assassination of the British prime minister 2 years ago?" Shane asked this last question with pride. "Yep, pulled in a nice $600,000 for that job."

"Where does the money go?" Ken asked. If every job was as big as Shane had just described, he should have a lot more in his bank account than $750,000.

"Well, I bought my grandparents a home in the Hamptons for summer and then a penthouse in New York City for the winter. There was Opa's boat, the ever-changing warddrobe for Oma, helping send my cousin to college. It goes a variety of places," Shane said non-chalantly.

"Do they ever question where the money comes from?" Yohji asked.

"All the time. I eventually told them that I moved out west, became the boy toy of a fabulously wealthy plastic surgeon, which also explains all of my surgeries, and once he died he willed all his money to me. They think I'm a gold digger to the rich. Doesn't matter to them as long as they don't go broke," Shane said this as if it were typical of all 17 year old boys.

"Why'd you have surgery?" Aya asked suspiciously.

"Protection reasons, but it's not worth going into detail over. Alright, so what do I have to learn about running a flower shop?" Shane hopped off the counter and rubbed his hands together. Ken and Aya shrugged it off as Yohji began to show Shane how various things functioned and how things were done.

As the day grew older, schools began to let out and soon the shop was filled with hormonal teenage girls. Especially today. Word traveled fast about the new employee.

"Kyaaa! He's gorgeous!" One of the girls gushed. "His beautiful green eyes are perfect!"

"I know!" Another girl agreed. "And just look at that jawline! So rugged and masculine!"

"It's almost as if he's too beautiful!" A third girl commented.

"Damn Shane! The ladies are eating you up!" Yohji said elbowing Shane in the sides. The American just laughed.

"They'll figure things out soon enough," Shane said shaking his head. Yohji gave him a puzzled look. "Listen, they're already catching on...," Shane said.

"Oh my god, you're right!" The first girl said. "He IS too beautiful."

"That can only mean one thing!" The third girl stated.

"He's gay!" The group of girls collectively exclaimed.

"And there we go," Shane said shaking his head before turning back to his work.

"Really?" Yohji asked.

"Hmm?" Came Shane's reply.

"Are you really gay?"

"I am indeed. Is that a problem?"

"No... just shocked, I guess. You're the first one I've met that hasn't hit on me."

"Well, that wouldn't do good for our team dynamics, now would it?"

"Hah! I see your point!" Yohji laughed and patted Shane on the back.

By this point the store had begun to fill with hormonal teenage boys who had received text messages from their female friends about 'the fucking gorgeous new employee who they have a shot with'. Cries of 'I love you Shane' and 'Be my boyfriend!' could be heard amongst the teenage girls' screeching.

"Is this what's it's like everyday?" Shane asked as a sweatdrop formed anime style.

"Well, we used to have only girls. Boys are your fault... which also makes them your responsibility." Yohji said placing a hand on Shane's shoulder. "Good luck."

Omi hopped down the stairs but then stopped when he noticed the larger than average crowd. "Why're there so many boys here?" He asked with wide eyes. Ken and Aya appeared behind him and asked the same thing.

"My fault!" Shane said. "I'll take care of them."

"You mean he's--?" Ken asked Yohji.

"Yep." Came the response.

"I thought the story about being a boy toy for a rich doctor was a joke." Ken said. Aya nodded in agreement.

"Probably was. But he does like boys. That's a fact." Yohji folded his arms. He wanted to see how Shane would take care of everyone.

Shane stepped from behind the counter and sat upon it, legs crossed femininely at the knees. "Fellas! Fellas! Just relax!" He began. His voice was comparable to the sweetest honey known to man. He reached forward and seductively grabbed the chin of the nearest boy and drew him closer. "I'm more than confident that I will be able to help all of you before the day is done. I'm quite skilled with my hands, afterall." To punctuate this, he gave the boy who's face he was holding a kiss on the cheek. Half a second later, the building shook as all of the boys and half of the girls collapsed.

"Damn! He IS good!" Yohji's jaw dropped and his cigarette fell into his lap, burning him. "Fuck!" he exclaimed while quickly brushing the burning ashes away.

"Poor Ken-kun," Omi began, "boys tend to be heavier and harder to move than girls." Ken cried at the prospect of moving so many bodies.

Shane hopped off the counter proudly and carefully picked a pathway back behind the register. "Well! Back to work!"

-End chapter 2-

Review please :D


	4. Chapter 3: Enter the Deutsch

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Shane Alexander.

Warnings: Shounen-ai, implied yaoi, random strangers dying... the usual

Author notes: I'm an exchange student in Germany. My mothertongue is English, but because I've been in Germany for 8 months, my English is beginning to suffer. Cut me some slack. I will triple edit to catch as many mistakes as possible.

Kitten Number 5: Chapter 3 a.k.a. Enter the Deutsch

Hours later, once the shop was closed up, dinner had been eaten and the dishes were cleaned. Weiss set about their evening activites. Ken was sprawled on the couch nursing his back and watching a soccer game. Aya was reading a book. Yohji had his cell phone to his ear and was chatting up some girl, while Omi was in the basement doing paperwork. Shane quickly came racing downstairs and yelled "Going out!" wrecking the peace.

Aya stirred enough to yell, "Curfew is at 10:30!" The next sound heard was Shane missing a step and tumbling down the stairs coming to crash into the door at the bottom. He crawled back to the top landing weakly.

"What?" He gasped.

"You heard me. Curfew is at 10:30." Aya said coldly.

"Why?" Shane whined pulling himself to his feet.

"You're registering for classes tomorrow," Aya said without lifting his eyes from his book. "We don't want anyone after us because you aren't going to school."

Shane whined, turned towards the stairs and left. He fumed as he walked down the street. "Where does that bastard get off telling me I have to go to school?" Shane asked the night. He got onto the subway still fuming, but stopped when he noticed quite a peculiar individual. He had flaming orange hair, blue eyes and was wearing a emerald green blazer. Shane positioned himself on the train so as to be able to watch this orange haired individual. He had very handsome facial features. A strong jaw and clearly a good build. Shane found him to be quite handsome.

As he was watching, he soon heard a voice in his head. 'Take a picture. It'll last longer.'

Shane jumped a little. "Excuse me?" He asked. People looked at him. No one had said anything.

'You're not too bad looking yourself.' At this comment, Shane's eyes widened and he turned to look at the orange haired individual.

'Can he hear my thoughts?' Shane asked himself.

'I can. I can also pick through your memories if I so choose too.' The orange haired man smirked. 'Nice to meet you Shane.' He said the boy's name, proving his point. 'I'm Schuldig.'

'Ah, you're German. Aren't you?' Shane thought and grinned.

'Why yes I am,' Schuldig returned the simle. 'I see you've lived there for a bit.'

Shane suddenly stiffened. 'Please don't go through my memories. I'd rather tell you in person.'

Schuldig backed off. Why mess with the kid? 'So when's your stop?'

'That depends,' Shane flirted, 'when's yours?'

Shuldig grinned. 'Oh... you're a brave one. I know a nice little coffee shop that we can get to know each other orally in.'

Shane gave Shuldig a questioning look. 'I'm not that kind of boy, I hope you realize.'

Shuldig laughed out loud. People turned to look at him this time. 'I mean we can talk... with our voices.'

'Okay.' Shane flashed him a smile.

Once the two had reached the coffee shop and were sitting at a table, Shane opened his mouth to speak. "So, Mr. Guilty," he began applying a new nickname, "do you come with a lastname?"

Shuldig smirked. "I don't supposed you'd believe me if I told you it was 'Unschuldig', would you?" Shane laughed at this. "Schuldig Zwirnmann." He stuck out his hand.

Shane grasped it. "I'm assuming you already know mine." Schuldig nodded in the affirmative. "So what brings you to Tokyo?"

"Work. I do a lot of traveling to other countries, but I always end up back here. You?" Schuldig asked Shane.

"The same, ironically enough. Although it looks like I'll be based in Tokyo for an indefinite amount of time now," He said this and nodded his head casually. "Can I ask your age?"

"22. You?" Schuldig's eyes danced with amusement. He clearly already knew the answer.

Shane hesitated for a moment. "How old do you think I am?"

Schuldig grinned devilishly. "Are we going to play these games? You know as well as I do that you're underage." Shane blushed and looked down. "I like it," Schuldig added in a whisper. The already blushing Shane blushed more.

The time passed quickly and both were having a great time until Shane's phone rang. "Fuck me," he said looking at the caller ID. "It's past curfew for me."

"Well, you could wait for the train and be even later, or I could give you a ride. I live just around the corner," Schuldig suggested.

"I'll take the ride," Shane said with a playful grin. The two paid their bill and soon set off in the night towards Schuldig's home. Shane gasped when they approached the building. It was clearly the most expensive living complex in all of Tokyo. Shane couldn't believe his eyes.

Schuldig smirked at the response. "I live in the penthouse, by the way."

A few minutes later, the two were speeding off in the direction of the Koneko, neither aware that they were dangerously close to the enemy. They started a pleasant conversation which was soon interupted by another phonecall. This time, it was Schuldig's phone.

"Shit. Emergency at home. Can you walk from here?" Schuldig asked pulling the car over.

"That I can. My apartment is just around the corner." Shane got out of the car, but then stopped, leaned back in and grabbed Schuldig's blazer. He pulled the older man towards him and planted a kiss on his lips. He then pulled a card from his wallet. "Here's my number. Text me later," He winked and blew Schuldig a kiss before jogging towards home.

Schuldig smirked and pocketed the card. Man, was he good....

------

Shane was glowing as he skipped through the door and up the stairs. He was met by Ken who placed a hand on his shoulder and mouthed 'Good luck'. Shane looked at him quizzically until he noticed Aya who looked more than a little pissed off. Shane rolled his eyes, stepped into the living room and flopped onto the sofa.

"You're late." Aya said.

"Alert the media... A teenager missed curfew," Shane sarcastically responded.

"You were supposed to be here at 10:30. Those are the rules," Aya crossed his arms and looked at the teen.

"Why do you care?" Shane asked. "You've known me a day. We're not related. I'm just some brat who you're supposed to work with."

"We are a team," Aya said, starting his lecture. "Part of a team's job is making sure everyone stays safe. Clearly, Kritiker sees value in you. If we let something happen to you, then we'd fail as a team. And you're right, we're not related. You're not my son, you're not my brother, you're nothing to me. But as long as we are a team, you will obey the rules set forth. Clear?" Aya glared at the teen.

Shane rolled his eyes once more. "Crystal."

"Good. Now go to bed. You have a meeting with a school principal tomorrow," Ran said as he headed upstairs to his bedroom.

When his back was turned, Shane gave him the finger.

Shane shuffled to the bathroom and took a quick shower. He brushed his teeth and once he was finished, he made his way back to his bedroom. Right as he turned off his lights and tucked himself into bed, his phone started to vibrate and beep. He snatched it up. 'Hmm... don't recognize that number...' he thought to himself before a smile crept onto his face. He opened the text message and his smile got bigger.

'Cafe tomorrow at 4:30?' it read.

'Can't wait for it' Shane replied. He then threw himself down onto his bed and grinned happily.

Across the city, Schuldig felt his phone vibrate. With one hand (the other was holding a poor man face down into a fountain of water) he pulled it out, flipped it open and read the message. He grinned as he read the message, until the struggling man caused Schuldig to drop his phone onto the ground. Schuldig frowned before pulling his gun out of his blazer and putting a bullet in the back of the man's head, executioner style. "You dumb fuck... Just don't know when to give up." That being said, he picked up his phone, dusted it off and then put it back in his pocket.

------

Morning came too soon for Shane and the next thing he knew, he and Omi were headed towards the school. "Cheer up Shane! This'll be fun! You'll make friends in no time and you're bound to have no troubles with any teachers on your first day!" Shane grumbled in response. Omi kept trying to pep talk the other boy, but it did no good.

Eventually they reached the large school. Omi handed Shane a piece of paper. "Those're directions to the main office. I've got to get to class now! I'll meet you here at the front gates after school! Ja ne!" Omi smiled at Shane before jogging off in the direction of his homeroom.

Shane sighed before unfolding the paper. His face then turned from a look of exhaustion to a look of frustration. It wasn't directions to the main office. Written on the paper was a grocery list Omi was supposed to pick-up after school. "Okay then," Shane said. He surveyed the grounds. Most people were heading in the direction of their homeroom, except for one boy. He sat under a tree reading a book. Shane walked over to him.

"'Scuse me, but can you help me find the main office?" Shane asked the boy. The boy looked up at him, annoyed.

"What makes you think I'm not busy?" He asked rudely.

"Well, you aren't running off to class like all of the other students. And if you are, that's cool. I'll find it by myself.

The boy then looked around. "Oh... I hadn't noticed the bell rang." He then stood up and dusted off his pants.

"Seeing as you're late already, would it matter if you showed up even later because you were helping a new student?" Shane asked hopefully. "Seriously, what teacher will get mad at you for helping a new student?" The boy considered for a moment then shrugged.

"Follow me," he said.

"I'm Shane, by the way. Shane Alexander," Shane said sticking his hand out. The boy looked towards the hand but made no effort to shake it.

"Nagi. Nagi Naoe," He said. Shane dropped his hand and the two continued walking in silence.

Once they reached the office, Nagi started to leave, but the principal held him back. "Nagi, please wait here. That way, you can show Shane to his homeroom." Nagi sighed and took a seat. He immediately opened his book back up and resumed reading.

A half hour later, Shane emerged from the office. It has a good thing Nagi had waited, for he and Shane had all of the same classes. The two started on their way in silence.

------

The day passed without much incident. Shane upset the German teacher by correcting him multiple times, thus getting him kicked out of the class for that hour, but other than that it was an uneventful day.

Once the bell had rung, Shane raced outside to the front gate. He had plans and he wanted to get there ASAP. Five minutes or so later, Omi walked out accompanied by a massive crowd of girls. He was greeted by a very impatient Shane.

"Hey Omi! I made plans to meet up with a guy from last night, so I'm going there now!" Shane said. He started to jog towards the subway station when Omi called him back.

"Not so fast! Are you scheduled to work today?" Omi asked. Shane shook his head. "Okay then... one more thing... do you still have my grocery list?" He asked slightly embarassed. Shane laughed and gave him the paper.

"I'll be home for dinner, or not... It depends if something better comes up!" Shane grinned when he saw Omi's facial expression. "I'll make curfew though! Don't worry! I've got my cell phone!" And with that, Shane took off. As Shane was running, the blue sky began to turn grey. By the time Shane reached the station, it was raining buckets. Shane sighed heavily, as he watched the weather for a minute. He didn't mind rainy days, but not at a time like this.

As Shane rode the subway he noticed that Nagi was on the same train as him. He was even more surprised when they got off at the same stop. 'There aren't many homes around this area,' Shane said to himself. He soon forgot about Nagi when he saw Schuldig waiting on the platform. But you could imagine his surprise when Nagi approached Schuldig and the two started to talk.

Shane approached the pair in time to here Schuldig say, "And here he is now! Shane, Nagi informs me that you two have already met." Shane nodded slowly and unsurely. "He's one of the guys I live with," Schuldig said before putting his arms around Shane and Nagi's shoulders. "Now, let's head home and get out of the rain."

None of the three said anything as they made their way to the giant and luxurious building. Nagi broke the silence as Shuldig opened the building's door. "What kind of mood are the others in?" He asked the orange haired German.

"Farf was asleep in his cell and Brad was pissed," Schuldig said in an off-hand manner.

"I figured he wouldn't be too thrilled with you bringing a stranger to the house..." Nagi shrugged and made his way to the elevators.

Schuldig shook his head. "He knew it would be happening a week ago. He told me this morning." Shane's expression became one of total confusion. He and Schuldig had met yesterday. How could this 'Brad' know about him already.

Schuldig read his thoughts and laughed. "Well, mein Schatz [1], all of the people are gifted like me. Our own little chibi included." Nagi twitched at the nickname.

"Schuldig..." the Japanese teen growled.

"Oh Nagi-chan," Schuldig harrassed the boy, "he would've found out anyways." He punctuated the sentence by ruffling up the boy's hair.

"Really?" Shane asked, genuinely interested. "That's so cool! What can you do?"

"I'll show you..." Nagi said. A moment later, Schuldig was lifted into the air and smashed against a near wall. The elevator arrived as Schuldig lay in a twitching mess on the floor. Shane sweatdropped as he helped Schuldig to his feet.

"You deserved that for harassing him," Shane said apologetically.

"Shut up..." Schuldig growled playfully before he pulled Shane into the elevator with him.

- End chapter 3 -

Review please!

Translations:

[1] mein Schatz = My treasure

Author note: I was really struggling with this chapter. I had several good ending points, but it never seemed long enough for my liking. :/ So I kept extending this.

I also realize that Schu-chan seems slightly out of character, but honestly... We don't know what he acts like when he's not laughing like a squirrel and firing bullets at Ouka. I guess he shifts personalities when he's on a mission and when he's not.

Actually... lots of the characters are out of character. I haven't watched Weiss Kreuz in literally years. I'm doing my best.


	5. Author Interruption

Okay, so to my one reviewer, thank you so very very much.

Anyways, I haven't updated in forever because I was almost done with the next chapter (and I was really really hating it) and then my computer died on me.  
The hard drive cracked or some crazy shit like that, so my hostdad set me up a new computer. He managed to recover almost all of my files except that one horrible chapter.

I take that as a sign.

So I'm going to get started on the next chapter ASAP.

Tsch ss!  
- T.D. 


End file.
